Fiction! Pretty Cure
by QueenTerraVentus
Summary: There is magical world called Story Land. When the queen of Story Land by the evil sorcerer Perodi, the kingdom sends two twin bears, Legunt and Lectito, to find the only source to save the empress. Now on Earth, disguised as two middle school human boys, Legunt and Lectito must search for the legendary warriors; Pretty Cure!


**Episode 0- "The Queen is Missing! It's Time to Find the Legendary Pretty Cures!"**

Story Land was once a wonderful place. It was ruled by the kind and gorgeous Queen Animus. The five lands were all different, but all had something majestic about them.

Adventure Land was a new land created by King Arthur, who was at first a citizen of Fantasy Land. It was the perfect place for anyone looking for a..well, adventure. It had high mountains, deep canyons and other adrenaline rushing landscapes. Mystery Land was the to-go place for everyone. Every year the ultimate Mystery Case was held where all citizens, even people from out of the land, would take part in trying to solve a fake yet realistic case created by the Land's council. Fantasy Land was beautiful, and that was it. Witches, Mermaids, Dragons and other creatures lived together in peace and love. Romance Land was filled with couples. It was hard not to fall in love with anyone while spending a night or more in the romantic land. Horror Land, despite its eerie name, was a fun place for anyone looking for a scare. Everyone could roam freely from one land to another, with nothing holding them back.

Story Land stayed this way for many, many ways. Then one calm night, an evil sorcerer named Perodi raised from the darkness and took over the throne Queen Animus, who was weak in labor at the time. He put up walls around every land, separating them and letting no one go anywhere out of their faction. He changed the Lands into Districts, due to wanting a more strict system for the magical lands.

Fortunately, Queen Animus's strength returned and she sent Perodi to the dungeons. The Districts were in peace, well at least more peaceful than the condition they were in under Perodi's rule, for a year. Then Perodi managed to break out of the dungeon. He kidnapped the queen and ran away to an unknown place, leaving Story Land under no one's rule

**(Opening- Puri-Purikyua Fiction!)**

**(Today's Episode- The Queen is Missing! It's Time To Find The Legendary Pretty Cures!)**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dracula, mayor of Horror District, slammed his fist onto the long table "How did Perodi manage to break out!?"

The mayors of all the Districts were having a meeting discussing the disappearance of their beloved queen. They were all taken to the queen's castle in the center of Story Land by a small plane.

"Well, you must know that Perodi has followers, just like the queen has followers," Merlin, mayor of Fantasy District, stated calmly.

"He is right," Sherlock Holmes, mayor of Mystery District, took a huff from his smoking pipe, agreed with the wizard "His followers, whoever they are, must have managed to unlock his cell, letting him out."

Cupid, mayor of Romance District, sat up "But the question isn't who his followers are. It is where he took Queen Animus."

"This is certainly a mystery," King Arthur, mayor of Adventure District, frowned.

Everyone's eyes made their way to Sherlock, who was still smoking calmly. The detective looked up and stared back at the other mayors. After a while he took the pipe out of his mouth and sighed.

"I can see that you all are expecting me to figure this entire case out," he stated "Luckily for you four, I already did. You see, I've calculated a few things and now that I realize, the only world we will never visit is planet Earth. Therefore, the smartest thing to do is hide our queen somewhere on Earth."

"Wait!" King Arthur shot up from his chair "Earth… Isn't that where the Pretty Cures are?"

"Indeed," Sherlock nodded, taking another puff.

"Then that's just it! We should go down to Earth and find the Pretty Cures to help destroy Perodi!" Dracula smiled at his idea.

"Wonderful idea, Dracula, but there is one flaw," Merlin entered the conversation "Earth is foreign to magic. And just to add onto that, on Earth we are just characters from story books. If we go there, people will certainly find us out."

Dracula frowned, knowing that once again he was wrong.

"Merlin is right. And that is why the two of us found two of my apprentices who were locked in Adventure District after Perodi set up the borders," Sherlock stood up from his chair "Legunt, Lectito. Come out!"

The doors slid open and two small bear-like figures waddled their way into the meeting room. They were no where over two feet, possibly only a foot and a half. One bear was chocolate brown with a pastel green stomach, pastel green ears, pastel green eyes and pastel green feet. The other bear was the complete opposite of the other bear. It was pastel green with a chocolate brown stomach, chocolate brown ears, chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown feet.

Dracula had to hold in his laughter.

"Hello -chu~" the brown bear bowed "I am Legunt-chu~."

"And I am Lectito-chu~," The green bear bowed as well.

"You see, I will have these two go down to Earth to track down the Pretty Cures and give them their Cure Pods," Merlin set down five pink phone-like objects onto the table. They objects resembled a smart phone and had a slot on the top as if it was a place to put coins in.

"But don't you think that if we would get caught, won't they?" King Author asked.

"Oh yes, they'd definitely get caught in their natural form," Merlin nodded and pulled out two necklaces "That's why I created these NewForm necklaces to make them appear as humans."

Legunt and Lectito each grabbed one and put them on. Sparkles surrounded them and suddenly they were two middle schooled boys.

Legunt had brown hair and green eyes. He had a green shirt with a brown vest and brown shorts with green shoes. Once again, Lectito was the complete opposite. Lectito had green hair and brown eyes. He had a brown shirt with a green vest and greens shorts with brown shoes.

"Cool~!" They said in unison, their voices now deeper (or at least deeper than what they were originally).

"Here," Sherlock tossed the twins the Cure Pods "Good luck."

"Yes, sir!" they bowed and turned to Merlin, who dropped a sprinkle of some purple dust into a large bowl. A deep purple smoke poured out of it and surrounded the twin bears. They purple smoke blurred their vision until all they saw was darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was short and boring! I'm sure the next chapter will be better! And for all those who were wondering why there wasn't an eyecatch- it's because this is more-so a prologue/and episode that's just giving you a glimpse of what the show is going to be about. Please R&R 3~! **


End file.
